nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mobian Kombat DLC Trailer 1:The First DLC Character/@comment-25805375-20151209001749/@comment-25805375-20151209163001
Except Axel is a hero. He also has multiple souls in him. But Vuxo has more experience. If they fought, it would most likely result in the end of existence itself. They would destroy any and everything that exists before the battle ended. Meaning Vuxo would have to reset the dimensions again. So if Vuxo wins, everything is dead. But he can revive it. If Axel wins, everything is dead. But it can't be revived. So... I really don't plan to do this fight anytime soon. Think of it like this: If Vuxo wins, that's just another number added to his streak. It doesn't mean anything else now. His goal was 100. He fought Kratos because you guys requested it. If Axel wins, sure he would have done what 101 others couldn't do. But if everything is dead, who is he supposed to boast it to? This fight would either: A) Add on to a streak that now has served it's purpose. B) Destroy everything that there WAS to fight for. C) If I couldn't pick a winner, it would destroy all life and leave it with NO chance at all to recover. So my ruling on wheather or not I do this fight is: Not Now. Possibly, Not Ever. It would take too long, not have a good ending, and wouldn't make either combatant any more better than they already are. I wouldn't do this fight unless I literally had no more fights left to do other than it. OR if it was suggested by like a million people. Otherwise, it's a no for right now. PLUS, it would be a season finale. In which I have the finales pretty much decided all the way to like episode 60. By the way, season 3's finale is gonna be... Actually, it's better if I don't tell you. BUT I DID WANT TO MENTION The 25th episode of OMB will be a special episode to mark the "Quarter of a Century" episode. The same will be done for the 50th, 75th and 100th episodes. "The Half-Century Episode" "The Three-Quarter Episode" and "The One Year Anniversary Episode". I joined this wiki on 9-9-15. By 9-9-16, I plan to be at episode 100. So on Christmas, Spring, and especially Summer break, I will be working around the clock. I plan to be on season 5 before winter ends. I plan to be on season 8 by time spring ends. I want to be on season 10 when summer gets here. Then when I do episode 99, I'll wait till October/September and then I'll do the preview. Then on the 9th of the 9th month, we will see the one that I would like to call: "The Last One Minute Brawl". I plan for 100 to be the end. So... After that, I'll just have to wait untill we get there. BUT... I AM STILL THINKING ABOUT GOING AFTER NUMBER 101! (That number has a personal significance) It all depends on the mood I'm in after 100 is finished. OK ENOUGH CRAP! FUCK IT ALL! I'M GOING FOR 101 TOO! HELL, I'LL GO TO 1000 IF I HAVE TO! I WOULD EVEN GO OVER 9000! I would do anything to get that number. That number means something significant to me... I will chase it down the whole way to a million if I have to. I promised it I would catch it. I promised it I would destroy it when I found it. And I don't break my promises. In case you are wondering what the hell I'm talking about: The number 101 is the ultimate goal I set myself. I always heard in school that 100% was everything. I always wondered 'what about 101%"? But I never asked. So the number 101 would mean: "More than everything" right? It may sound rediculous, but that's my reason I want to to reach 101. I simply want to see that if I reach 101, that it would be more than everything. PS:THIS IS NOT MY REAL REASON I SAID THIS FOR LAUGHS!